


"Alright. I love you."

by thescienceofsherlolly



Series: Sherlollicious [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Molly calls the shots here, Post-TFP, Sherlock Holmes Caught Feelings, Texting, apologies to any train fans out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofsherlolly/pseuds/thescienceofsherlolly
Summary: After Sherrinford, Molly tries to move on and goes out on a date. However, Sherlock isn't so keen to let her go.





	"Alright. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elennemigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennemigo/gifts).



> for @elennemigo who selected this from a list of prompts on tumblr ♥

**Alright. I love you. SH**

Molly rolled her eyes, replacing her phone on the table beside her and turning her attention to her date. Anthony Carpenter, the most boring man on the planet. Officially. Having finished his explanation on the more interesting aspect of his position as a financial manager in an office, he’d moved onto detailing his hobby of visiting train stations across the country.

“…of course, that’s just the beginning. Sometimes there’s exhibitions. I can’t tell you how many lectures I’ve been to,” Anthony quipped, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Molly nodded in acknowledge, wondering if it was possible to die of boredom. Her phone flashed again.

**In fact, I more than love you. SH**

“…always these old museums and villages to look around…”

**I’m besotted with you. SH**

“Molly?”

“Yes,” the pathologist finally looked up at Anthony, shaking her head quickly, “sorry, Anthony. What were you saying?”

Her date smiled, refilling their wine glasses, “my boss was giving away these tickets to a workshop where they demonstrate the workings of a steam engine. I was wondering if you’d like to come with me?”

**I can’t stop thinking about you. SH**

“Um, yeah, sounds great,” Molly answered distractedly, trying with all her might not to look at her phone again. Whatever she’d agreed to seemed to delight Anthony; he waved the waiter over and ordered the largest dessert to share.

**I need you. SH**

Molly couldn’t take it anymore. “Will you excuse me a moment?”

Without waiting for an answer, she snatched her phone and bag before dashing off to the bathroom. Once safely inside, she locked the door and dialled the number of the annoying consulting detective.

“I’m on a date,” she said sharply before he could even acknowledge her. There was a long pause until he gave a deep sigh.

“This isn’t easy for me.”

“I’m not asking anything of you,” Molly reminded him softly, turning her back on the huge mirror that hung on the bathroom wall. She swallowed, looking down at her shoes, “look, if you can’t say it to my face-“

“You’ve not given me much of a chance,” Sherlock was sounding increasingly desperate the longer she stayed on the phone and she couldn’t help but smile, “you’ve been avoiding me ever since that phone call.”

“I know,” she nodded, despite him not being able to see her. Swallowing thickly, she almost dreaded asking, “did…you mean all of that? Those texts?”

“Train guy not working out for you?”

“Answer the question,” Molly said through gritted teeth, unable to find it within herself to hate his adorable little chuckle.

“Come to Baker Street and find out.”

Molly laughed, “goodnight, Sherlock.”

By the time she returned, Anthony has polished off more than half of the frankly enormous dessert; he pushed the plate towards Molly but declined with a polite smile and shake of her head. Anthony just shrugged and continued eating as Molly once again glanced at her phone.

**Train guy hates cats. SH**

“Can I ask you a question?” Molly asked abruptly, interrupting yet another explanation. Anthony nodded, spooning yet another mouthful of dessert, “what do you think of cats?”

Anthony shrugged, his mouth still full as he answered, “waste of time and money. Why?”

“No reason,” Molly replied as she discreetly typed a message on her phone: **Lucky guess. Mx**

**I have a question. SH**

Molly held her breath.

**What are you still doing there? SH**

She looked across the table as Anthony finished off the pudding, pushing the plate away and licking his fingers obnoxiously; their waitress placed their bill on the table which Anthony paid without question. Molly was quick to notice he hadn’t left a tip.

**Not sure. Mx**

**I’ve missed you. SH**

Molly could feel herself smiling widely as she tapped out her reply.

**I’ve missed you, too. Mx**

“So,” Anthony was smirking and rubbing his hands together, failing to notice Molly’s interest in her phone, “your place or mine?”

“Oh,” Molly bit her lip, placing several notes on the table as a tip; she shrugged her jacket onto her shoulders as they stepped out into the street, “well, I’m staying at a friend’s house tonight-“

“Mine it is, then,” Anthony answered delightedly, already raising his hand to signal for a cab. Molly shook her head, patting his arm gently.

“Look, Anthony, thank you for a lovely evening but I don’t think I can stand another second in your company,” she spoke more harshly than she intended to but it was the truth. What kind of person didn’t tip at a restaurant? She looked up at her stunned companion, “I hope you find what you’re looking for, I really do. But it’s not me. Goodnight.”

She was halfway down the street when her phone buzzed with a new message.

**That’s my girl. SH**

Molly rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile from her face.

**How do you do that? Mx**

**I have my methods. SH**

That meant either Mycroft of Wiggins. Or both, knowing Sherlock. He’d probably had her followed. Under different circumstances, she might have been annoyed. Instead, she was quite relieved. All she wanted was to go home, to Baker Street. To her Sherlock, the man who quite unbelievably loved her. She quickened her pace, typing as she skipped down the street.

**On my way. Mx**


End file.
